The Tmear Worrior
by Firesoul14
Summary: When Berk and Kane go on a normal hunting trip into the swamp they encounter a strange female of their kind. After seeing the markings the female as and reading about it in a book, the two descover where 'she' came from. But things soon turn bad as the Tmear worrior leans about the castle. Can the two save their home? Or will the worrior prove too much for them to handle?
1. Off Hunting

**Writers note: I don't own Berk, Boni or Drutt, the belong to their original creators. All other characters belong to me.**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the dark and nasty regions, where nobody goes and deep inside an ancient Castle a small group of creatures were getting ready to go outside.

"You ready Kane?" the first Berk a tall dark blue creature that could only be described as a adult man sized blob asked his voice having a noticeable Cornish accent, picking up a bow and arrow set.

Kane a light green version of his father with thick black glasses nodded.

"Ok I'll let your mother know and we'll be on our way." Berk smiled and went off.

Once he was gone Kane looked at Boni an old skull and smiled.

"How long before dad'll blow it?" Kane asked, he had the same accent as his father.

"I doubt he'll be able to hit anything again." Boni replied.

The two of them both knew Berk was useless with the arrows. The last time he had tried to catch anything he had missed it by a mile.

"Come on Kane." Berk called.

"I'll tell you what happens when I get back." Kane whispered and went off.

Once the two were outside Berk smiled. "I know you and Boni were talking about my arrow issues."

Kane looked up embarrassed.

"So any idea what we're gonna get?" he asked.

Berk shrugged.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Kane stopped to think, he knew what he wanted, but didn't want his dad to go through the trouble of getting it.

"You want a omelette made from the eggs of a Flyin' Wotsit Fingy don't you?" Berk said.

Kane's stomach growled as he thought of the food and he smiled embarrassed.

"I don't want you to go through the trouble again. I know how rare they are."

Berk smiled warmly.

"But whatever you get, please don't make it fish." Kane complained.

Berk laughed.

"Ok lets go." he said and took Kane into the hunting ground.

Eventually Berk spotted a small four legged black creature with tentacles for a mouth.

He smiled getting ready to pull the arrow back.

"I can't watch." Kane thought.

However at the last moment the two were shocked when another one of their kind jumped out from behind a log and tackled the creature to the ground.

The other one of their kind was blood red with blue pointed stripe markings on her body, arms, feet and eye.

Berk and Kane watched as it took out a sharp horn from behind it and ended the other creatures life.

"Well there goes lunch." Kane muttered.

However Berk was more worried about what would happen to them if the blood red creature saw them.

After a few seconds it spoke.

"Sabria come." she called.

A young creature that vaguely resembled a from with spider legs came over. It's body was green but it's stomach and legs were orange.

The blood red creature tore off some meat and gave it to Sabria before eating a large chunk of it herself.

"Gross, I'm out of here." Kane whispered and went off.

Berk nodded and followed shortly after.

After a few hours hunting the two had no luck.

Kane sighed.

"Looks like fish again, sorry Kane." Berk apologized.

Eventually the two returned back to the Castle, though Berk couldn't help but thing of the odd markings on the female version of themselves.

"Where have I seen them before? "

For the rest of the afternoon Berk sat in the library trying to find what he was looking for.

"Kane! How many times have I told you to clean up after you've finished reading." he called.

He sighed giving up.

When he got to the main part of the Castle he could hear Kane talking to Boni.

"So just as dad was about to let go this blood red coloured one of our species with weird blue markings jumped out of nowhere and killed it." Kane explained.

"I swear I've seen those marks in a book." he added.

"And speaking of books young man." Berk said.

Kane groaned, he knew where this was going.

"But dad." he began.

"Sorry Kane but you know the Castle rules." Berk said.

Kane sighed and went off.

"What kind of markings did you see on this other one of your kind Berk?" Boni asked.

"These strange dark blue pointed stripes on 'er 'ands, feet body and one on her eye." Berk replied.

"I don't know why but I feel like I've seen those marks somewhere before." he added.

Eventually Kane finished cleaning the library and came back with a book under his arm.

"Jee wiz, talk about a sty." he muttered.

"I think I may of found out something about our mysterious friend." he added and put the book down and showed Berk and Boni the page.

"The Tmear clan?" Berk said confused.

"Yeah, says they live high in the mountains so why was this one so far away from home?" Kane explained.

"Most likely got lost." Berk said with a shrug.

"And Drutt can fly." Kane said.

"Kane, until we know what she's doing here I'm grounding you and Violet." Berk said.

"What!" a female, violet coloured version of Kane said walking in.

"Yeah dad, that hardly seems fair." Kane said with his arms crossed.

"I'm only thinking of you two. If anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself." Berk said, his children understanding his point of view.

Violet sighed.

"Ok daddy."


	2. Settling Down For The Night

**Writers note: I don't own Berk, Rogg or Drutt, the belong to their original creators. All other characters belong to me.**

* * *

In a deeper part of the swamp the blood red creature walked into a shallow cave just as a storm blew in.

She looked at her companion and smiled warmly.

"At least we got some food today Sabria." she said placing the now red horn into a small stream washing the blood off.

Sabria looked at her master smiling before speaking in her language.

"So what now Serbe?" she asked.

Serbe thought shaking the water off her weapon.

"We wait until the storm stops then try to find a better place to live." she replied.

She sighed.

"I only hoped I'd of found somewhere good to live by now."

Sabria yawned and quickly fell asleep on a small pile of rocks.

Serbe looked outside before siting in the back of the cave.

* * *

Inside the Castle Kane sighed, he always had problems sleeping through storms since he was two.

"Psst Drutt, you awake?" he whispered looking at the adult grey creature under the stone that was his bed.

The adult version of Sabria lazily opened one eye.

"I am now." he muttered in his own language, Kane being the only one in the Castle who was able to understand Drutt's species.

Drutt sighed, he knew what Kane wanted.

"This is the last time Kane." he yawned as Kane picked him up and held onto him like a teddy.

Kane smiled falling asleep.

"Night kid." Drutt yawned falling asleep.

From by the doorway Berk smiled warmly.

"Sleep tight Kane." he whispered.

On his way to his room he saw Violet fast asleep in her room.

He chuckled lightly closing the door, it never failed to amuse him seeing how many different positions Violet could do in her sleep.

As normal Berk was the last one up in the Castle.

He never seemed to mind it though, it meant he got more peace and quiet.

Though since he learned about Serbe Berk couldn't help but worry.

He sighed lighting a candle before picking up the book.

After a few hours he gave up and returned to his sleeping quarters.

The next morning he was awoken by Kane and Violet.

"What's with all the noise?" he muttered walking over.

"She started it." Kane said from under Violet.

"No you did." Violet protested.

"Violet, Kane." Berk said in a warning tone with his arms crossed.

The two went quiet getting up.

"Sorry." they whispered.

"I know you two don't want to be cooped up in here, but that's no excuse to start fighting." Berk said.

"I don't get why I have to be stuck here, can't I stay in the swamp with Rogg and Sunspot?" Violet asked.

"You haven't even been inside for a day." Kane muttered brushing himself down.

Berk sighed.

"Because I can't guarantee you'll be safe out there."

Violet only stormed off.

"Teenagers." Berk sighed.

"I think she has a point though dad, I mean if Violet does stay with Rogg and Sunspot she would kind of be safer." Kane said quietly.

"I know Kane, but I just don't want to risk getting them into trouble." Berk explained.

* * *

Serbe yawned waking up.

"Not the best sleep I've had." she muttered picking her weapon up.

She smiled seeing her sleeping friend.

"Sabria." she whispered, Sabria waking up instantly.

"Come on, we need to get something to eat." Serbe said.

The two walked over a small hill and Serbe smiled.

"Now that." she said looking at a large stone castle "Will be a great home."


End file.
